bleachfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Ulquiorra Cifer
Ulquiorra CiferBleach: THE REBOOTED SOULS, página 148. é o Espada Quatro (4) do exército Arrancar de Sōsuke Aizen. |brasileiro = Igor Lott|aniversário = 1 de Dezembro|afiliação anterior = Exército Arrancar de Aizen|português = Ulquiorra - El que llora = Aquele que Chora Schiffer - Marineo = Marinho/Marinheiro|estado = Morto/Incapacidado|raça = Hollow|tipo sanguíneo = AB|mestre = Aizen Anterior|posição anterior = 4° Espada|parceiro anterior = Membros do Exército de Aizen|parentes = Desconhecidos|arma espiritual = Zanpakutō}} Aparência Ulquiorra é um esbelto, ainda um pouco muscular, Arrancar masculino de estatura média, com uma aparência melancólica. Ele tem o cabelo preto relativamente curto, bagunçado, com uma pele branca pálida, sendo o lábio superior preto e olhos verdes com pupilas pequenas em forma de fenda, semelhante a de um gato. Parte de sua franja cai entre os olhos, e ele tem sobrancelhas grossas distintamente. Ele tem linhas de lágrimas que descem da parte inferior dos olhos. Sua expressão facial raramente muda, mas ele está quase sempre franzindo a testa. Ele veste roupas típicas de Arrancar: jaqueta branca, faixa preta, e uma hakama branca. No entanto, a jaqueta tem mais aba do que as outras, e o colar é maior. Como a maioria dos Arrancar, ele possui resquícios de sua antiga vida como um Hollow em sua aparência. Seu buraco Hollow está localizado em seu esterno,Bleach mangá; Capítulo 271, página 6 embora o buraco foi inicialmente localizado na base da garganta. O restante de sua máscara Hollow fica no lado superior esquerdo da cabeça, formando um capacete com chifres quebrados. Sua tatuagem Espada fica do lado esquerdo do peito.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 271, página 16 Como um Hollow, Ulquiorra era mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho, com uma máscara branca cheia e corpo, e grandes asas negras montado em sua parte inferior das costas. Sua máscara cobria todo o seu rosto, com uma linha, correndo pelo meio, divergindo em três perto do topo de sua cabeça. A partir do nível do ouvido, dois chifres brotavam.Bleach: Official Character Book 3: UNMASKED, página 60 Resurrección Em sua resurrección Ulquiorra fica com cabelos maiores e mais rebeldes. As linhas de lágrimas em sua face ficam maiores, seu buraco hollow continua sobre a mesma área; Sua jaqueta branca fica maior chegando até seu corpo. - O tamanho de Ulquiorra se altera de forma leve. - Abaixo de seu buraco hollow uma enorme linha vertical que chega até o final de sua jaqueta, e mais outras linhas que saem no lado direito e esquerdo de seu buraco, acabando nos cantos de sua roupa. Ulquiorra ganha asas grandes de morcego em sua transformação, suas asas são pretas e atrás das mesmas uma grande "pelagem" negra. Ulquiorra ganha garras em suas mãos; garras negras. Sua máscara hollow cobre o centro se sua cabeça, e nas laterais elas ganham forma; formando algo como quatro chifres, dois à frente e mais dois atrás. Segunda-Etapa O globo oculas de Ulquiorra fica totalmente verde enquanto sua pupila continua amarela, seu buraco hollow desce para o centro de seu peito, com a linha vertical que sai de dentro dele ainda maior; nessa forma é possível perceber o corpo magro do Espada. Suas mãos, antebraços e braços se tornam completamente negros; suas garras ficam ainda mais maiores, Ulquiorra também ganha garras no dedo de seus pés que se tornam negros, até sua cintura. - A máscara hollow de Ulquiorra se torna duas orelhas de morcegos grandes. Personalidade Ulquiorra é um indivíduo muito frio, insensível e desapaixonado, além de ser um pouco distante, pensativo e indiferente, disposto a prejudicar tanto seus camaradas quanto seus inimigos, caso estes fiquem no seu caminho. Ele se refere a alguém que ele não acha interessante como "lixo" e trata-o como dispensável. Apesar disso, como a maioria dos outros principais Espada, ele não é particularmente violento e só vai lutar quando provocado por algo/alguém ou ordenado por Aizen. Como afirmado por Grimmjow, Ulquiorra demonstra um hábito estranho quando assassinando vítimas pelas quais ele estiver particularmente interessado; Ulquiorra perfura-as com as mãos no mesmo local que o seu buraco Hollow.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 277, páginas 12-13 Se ele está consciente deste hábito ou não é desconhecido. Durante um discurso para Orihime, ele alega que não acredita nas emoções humanas e refere a estas como "coração", raciocinando que se os seus olhos não podem ver, então não existe. Estas palavras e muito do comportamento geral de Ulquiorra refletem os conceitos do materialismo, que se conecta ao seu aspecto de morte como um Espada, o vazio. Nos últimos segundos de sua vida, ele parece finalmente encontrar o seu próprio "coração" e entende os sentimentos. Seu comportamento frio o permite se manter completamente calmo e no controle da maioria das situações, bem como ele também não fica facilmente surpreso ou é apanhado desprevenido. No entanto, ele não parece compreender a característica humana de lutar contra todas as probabilidades ou o conceito do coração humano; durante sua batalha final contra Ichigo, ele domina completamente o Shinigami após liberar sua Zanpakutō, mas Ichigo continua a lutar independentemente disso. Devido a isso, ele, gritando com Ichigo por frustração, diz-lhe que "continuar a lutar é inútil". Ele se transforma em sua forma Segunda Etapa na tentativa de mostrar a Ichigo o "verdadeiro desespero". Ele parece contradizer a si mesmo, dizendo a Ichigo que, embora seja natural para os humanos imitarem Hollows tornando-se mais fortes, eles nunca serão iguais aos Hollows, embora os Arrancar fazem muito do mesmo imitando os Shinigami.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 347 Ulquiorra é altamente perspicaz, astuto e analítico. Durante a sua primeira visita ao mundo humano com Yammy, ele faz vários comentários surpreendentemente precisos sobre os humanos que os confrontaram. Ele teoriza que o poder de cura de Orihime Inoue é uma habilidade espacial-temporal, que Aizen mais tarde descreve como a rejeição do destino, e seus comentários sobre como a Bankai de Ichigo Kurosaki poder facilmente cortar as defesas de Yammy. Ele observa como o poder de Ichigo flutua, variando entre muito fraco e mais forte do que o seu próprio. Ulquiorra é muito exigente, chegando ao aposento de Orihime e ordenando-a para comer uma refeição que um Arrancar servil trouxe, alegando que, para o benefício de Aizen, era o seu "dever" permanecer viva. Quando Orihime hesita, ele ameaça forçar o alimento para baixo da garganta dela ou amarrá-la em uma mesa e alimentá-la através de terapia intravenosa. Isto implica que, enquanto ele prefere não sujar as mãos, Ulquiorra é totalmente capaz de cometer ações verdadeiramente repugnantes e desumanas sem sentir qualquer pingo de remorso ou hesitação. Depois que a forma Hollow de Ichigo o oprime e ataca, lesionando-o fatalmente durante a sua última batalha, Ulquiorra, mantendo a sua compostura, calmamente repreende-se por ter sido derrotado por um "humano transformado em Hollow". Acreditando que ele já não tem um propósito na vida, a partir do momento em que foi rapidamente derrotado pelo seu adversário, ele, exigindo que Ichigo o mate, parabeniza Ichigo quando este decide usar um Cero à queima-roupa para matá-lo, alegando que a falta de misericórdia é "um pouco como a de um Hollow". Isto é um nítido desvio da maioria dos seus colegas Arrancar, que morreram amaldiçoando seus inimigos ou com um medo abjeto da morte. Após a Luta contra Kurosaki Ichigo Após a luta, mesmo gravemente ferido, Ulquiorra mostra compustura, demonstrando que pode se manter forte em situações difíceis, quando Kurosaki percebe que Ulquiorra tinha perdido alguns membros por conta de sua possessão, Ichigo pede para que o arrancar retire os mesmos membros de seu corpo, e o Ulquiorra não hesita, porém quando se aproxima, percebe-se que é seu fim, e se repreende por ter sido derrotado. Ele vira-se pra Inoue Orihime, e nesse momento ele parece saber o que é um coração, e agora sabe o que Inoue sente por seus amigos, mesmo sem ter mais 'motivos para viver' ele ergue sua mão, para Inoue, e ela tenta segurar, com o ato de Ulquiorra, ele mostra que realmente criou sentimentos pela mulher. História thumb|190px|Ulquiorra encontra o "vazio". Ulquiorra "nasceu" nas profundezas do Hueco Mundo, onde a luz não alcançava, encoberto pela sombra e resíduos negros. Ele era totalmente branco e tudo em sua volta era negro. De acordo com o Espada, não havia nada nele, ele não sentia nada além de vazio, ele era incapaz de comer, incapaz de ouvir, incapaz de dormir, incapaz de sentir o toque e incapaz de sentir o cheiro. Ele vagava sobre o mundo lamentando sua existência, sentindo um vazio que não poderia ser completo. Quando percebeu, ele encontrou um local de "nascimento", sem cor, sem fragrância.. Não interagia com nada, apenas existia. Aquilo era a existência mais próxima do "vazio" que o Ulquiorra já presenciou; Ele atirou seu corpo naquele grande "vazio". Não havia nada. A visão do Ulquiorra se esvaiu, ele dissolveu todo aquele "vazio" para si, ele sentiu como se tudo houvesse desaparecido. Morte (humana) Isso por ora é totalmente desconhecido. Porém há teorias (não comprovadas) que Ulquiorra tinha problemas cardiovasculares de nascença e morreu durante um transplante cardíaco. Enredo Arco Arrancar Ulquiorra aparece pela primeira vez na Cidade de Karakura para recolher informações sobre Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 190, páginas 18-19 Quando Yammy Llargo afirma estar sem entusiasmo, Ulquiorra diz que ele não pode reclamar, pois ele pediu para ir junto. Yammy, percebendo uma multidão reunida, usa seu Gonzui, comentando sobre o mau gosto das almas. Ulquiorra, falando que tais almas fracas não tem bom gosto, explica que ninguém estava olhando para Yammy como ninguém podia vê-los. Ulquiorra menciona que eles só vêm para matar um ser, e os outros podem ser deixados sozinhos. Quando Yammy admite que tal tarefa será difícil, Ulquiorra revela que há atualmente apenas três seres de nota com qualquer força espiritual. Com a chegada de Yasutora Sado e Orihime Inoue para defender Tatsuki Arisawa dos dois Arerancar, uma briga começa, resultando em Sado ser gravemente ferido por Yammy.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 191, páginas 8-19 Quando Yammy pergunta se o é poder de cura o que Orihime está utilizando em Sado, Ulquiorra pensa consigo mesmo que não é a cura, mas algo como reversão do tempo, que ele nunca tinha visto antes. Ele menciona que Orihime é muito estranha para uma ser humana. Como Yammy lhe pergunta, Ulquiorra diz que ele pode simplesmente matar Orihime, mas ele é rapidamente interrompido pela chegada oportuna de Ichigo.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 192, páginas 4-19 Quando Yammy pergunta se ele é o seu alvo, Ulquiorra, confirma que sim. Quando Ichigo decepa o braço de Yammy, Ulquiorra expressa surpresa suave. Enquanto assiste à luta de Ichigo e Yammy, ele observa como Yammy faz ataques imprudentes antes de ler os movimentos do adversário. Ele fica surpreso em Ichigo poder cortar Hierro tão facilmente, e que Reiatsu do mesmo é tão sólido, apesar só recentemente ter ganhado Bankai. Apesar disso, Ulquiorra confirma que Ichigo não é uma ameaça para Aizen. Depois de ver Yammy perder a luta, Ulquiorra pergunta se ele não quer trocar. Yammy manda ele calar a boca e retira sua Zanpakutō, fazendo Ulquiorra a questionar se é realmente necessário para usá-lo contra Ichigo.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 193, páginas 1-16 Como Ichigo começa a perder a luta, Kisuke Urahara e Yoruichi Shihōin chegam para ajudá-lo. Quando Urahara lança uma explosão contra Yammy, Ulquiorra a desvia-la para longe. Em seguida, ele bate no estômago de Yammy com a mão, repreendê-lo por ser tão imprudente, e fazê-lo reconhecer que os dois recém chegados são poderosos. Ele afirma que, ao nível atual de Yammy, ele não vai ganhar. Ulquiorra, abrindo a Garganta, diz que é hora para eles a recuarem. Quando Yoruichi pergunta se eles estão fugindo, Ulquiorra, diz que a provocação é tolice, e ainda observa que ele venceria os dois ao mesmo tempo. Ulquiorra, afirmando que sua missão está cumprida, diz que ele vai dizer à Aizen que o 'falso' Shinigami nada mais é do que um pedaço de lixo.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 194, páginas 1-17 Pouco depois, Ulquiorra e Yammy chegam no Hueco Mundo para compartilhar suas descobertas com Sōsuke Aizen e outros Arrancar.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 197, páginas 18-19 Ulquiorra, então, repassa os eventos de sua missão usando sua habilidade Solita Vista, pedindo o cuidado de todos. Aizen, vendo por si mesmo, entende por que Ulquiorra não quis matar Ichigo. O raciocínio de Ulquiorra é interrompido por Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, que questiona a sua escolha para permitir a vida de Ichigo e seus amigos, independentemente do seu nível de ameaça. Grimmjow começa a provocar Yammy, mas Ulquiorra, pisando em, termina a briga. Ele explica que o problema não é Ichigo, mas como é grande a sua taxa de crescimento. Ulquiorra ainda pensa na possibilidade de trazer Ichigo ao seu lado, por isso o deixou vivo. Grimmjow acha o argumento inútil, alegando que Ulquiorra se assustou com o poder do garoto, mas Ulquiorra nega, alegando que poderá fazer um trato com Ichigo algum dia. Então, Aizen parabeniza Ulquiorra por completar a missão.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 198, páginas 7-14 Arco Hueco Mundo Arco Falsa Cidade de Karakura Poderes & Habilidades Mestre Espadachim: Apesar de ele raramente se envolver com isto, Ulquiorra é altamente qualificado na esgrima. Ele possui precisão impecável e usa sua velocidade para infligir ataques letais sem muito esforço.Bleach mangá; Capítulo 341, páginas 4-8 Ulquiorra prefere empunhar sua espada com a mão direita, deixando a outra mão livre, embora esta normalmente permaneça em seu bolso. Ele travou espadas com Ichigo usando sua Bankai e máscara Hollow tempo suficiente para chegar ao topo de Las Noches, embora sua Zanpakutō estivesse quase quebrada.Bleach mangá; Capítulp 344, página 12 Sonido Mestre: Ulquiorra é capaz de se mover rapidamente através de seu sonido mestre, chegando até à surpreender seus adversários. Velocidade: 'Ulquiorra tem uma velocidade surpreendente, chegando à atacar seus inimigos em uma velocidade incrível, e atacando várias vezes seguidas em apenas alguns segundos. 'Solita Vista: Ele é capaz de compartilhar uma cena que presenciou através de seu olho, o esmagando, assim fazendo-o virar pó que quando entra em contato com alguém faz com que a pessoa veja o que ele viu; e sinta o que ele sentiu. Cero: Seu cero é bastante potente, tem uma coloração verde meio escura com a capacidade de pulverizar Zanpakutō Murciélago (黒翼大魔 (ムルシエラゴ), Murushierago; espanhol para "Morcego", japonês para "Grande Demônio de Asas Negras"): Zanpakutō de Ulquiorra é uma katana de tamanho padrão com punho e bainha verde. A guarda tem duas extensões curvas de seus lados mais longos com uma linha passando por ambos os lados, dando-lhe uma aparência de um olho. * Resurrección: ''' Seu comando é aprisione "tozase". Em seu estado liberado, Ulquiorra toma uma forma diabólica na aparência. Enquanto nesta forma, grandes asas negras de morcego formar em suas costas, seu cabelo cresce mais e mais selvagem, e os restos de seus centros de máscara Hollow sobre sua cabeça, com dois grandes chifres que se estende para fora, para os lados para a frente. As rugas no rosto tornar-se preto, mais amplo e mais triangular, e as unhas alongar. Seu traje Arrancar forma torna-se mais apropriado e fechado na parte superior, tornando-se mais como um manto para o fundo.Nesta forma, ele pode usar suas asas para o vôo. 95 : '''Resurrección Habilidade Especial : Ele ganha ainda maiores capacidades físicas desta forma. Ulquiorra tem a capacidade única de entrar em uma segunda forma lançado chamado Resurrección: Segunda Etapa . :* Luz de la Luna (ルス·デ·ラ·ルナ, Rusu de ra Runa ; Espanhol para " Luz da Lua "):. Ele pode gerar dardos de energia verde 96 Ele pode usá-los como armas de longo alcance, jogando-os em um oponente, e como uma arma branca. Ele pode ser utilizado na sua Segunda Etapa forma.97 :* Velocidade aprimorada : Sua velocidade é muito maior, movendo-se grandes distâncias em um instante, como se a deslocar-se, e empurrando Ichigo para o ponto onde sua oca Bankai reforçada-máscara tem dificuldade em manter-se.98 :* Reforçada Hierro : Sua Hierro aumentou muito em força, até o ponto onde um Tensho Getsuga . com máscara de Ichigo ativado não tem efeito em todos 99 :* Reforçada Poder Espiritual : Embora já possuir imenso poder espiritual, em sua Resurrección, a sua energia espiritual preto e verde permeia a área. É intenso o suficiente para criar um efeito profundo sobre os outros e se aglutinam em chuva verde que cai na área circundante quando ele libera. 100 :* Cero Oscuras (黒虚閃(セロ·オスキュラス), sero osukyurasu ; Espanhol para " Dark Zero ", japonês para" Black Hollow o Flash "): É um preto Cero com um contorno verde, que Ulquiorra estados para ser semelhante a Ichigo de preto Getsuga Tensho .Ulquiorra se refere a ele como " nosso Cero ". Ele pode ser utilizado na sua forma de Resurrección: Segunda Etapa. 101 * Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (刀剣解放第二階層(レスレクシオン·セグンダ·エターパ),resurekushion Segunda Etapa ; Espanhol para " Ressurreição: Second Stage ", japonês para" Espada de lançamento: Segundo Nível ") Após a sua transformação, Ulquiorra afirma que ele é Arrancar o único entre os Espada, que pode chegar a uma segunda forma Resurrección, e até mesmo Aizen não o vê dessa forma. 102 Ulquiorra se refere ao seu segundo estado como " verdadeiro desespero ", tanto antes como depois de seu lançamento, porque o imensamente pressão espiritual densa libera instila desespero sobre aqueles ao seu redor. Enquanto ele mantém suas asas negras (que ele pode usar defensivamente e ofensivamente), seu longo casaco branco se foi, revelando seu torso esguio branco, com o peito nu modelada para que o seu buraco Hollow (que se tornou a maior) parece estar pingando preto, sangue como líquido. Sua cintura fica coberto de algo semelhante a pele negra, que cobre os braços e pernas. Seus dedos crescer extensões em forma de garras, e os seus pés se assemelham a garras. As íris dos olhos ficam amarelas, ea esclera se tornar verde. As marcas de lágrima-like sob os olhos aumentam de tamanho e ficar preta. A máscara de Ulquiorra é completamente desaparecido. Ele tem duas grandes orelhas de morcego, e # 4 Espada tatuagem não é mais visível em seu peito. 103 :* Latigo (ラティーゴ, Ratīgo ; Espanhol para " Ponto de um chicote . "): Ele pode usar seu e cauda poderosa muito longo, fino como um chicote ou para levantar, greve, e estrangular a vítima 104 105 :* Reiatsu: Mesmo estando dentro da vizinhança de sua libertação instila desespero naqueles que podem senti-lo. Uryuu Ishida , um Quincy , que é um especialista em sensoriamento Reiatsu, observou que a densidade de energia espiritual de Ulquiorra era tão grande que dificilmente poderia ser identificado como Reiatsu. " O que ... é isso ...?! É isso ... Reiatsu ...! É muito diferente ... Eu nunca senti nada assim ... Não é apenas a força ou o tamanho dele ... Há uma diferença fundamental. É tão espesso, tão denso, que nem sequer se sentir como Reiatsu em tudo. Ela se sente quase como se houvesse um oceano lá em cima no céu ... " 106 :* Lanza del Relámpago (雷霆の槍(ランサ·デル·レランパーゴ), Ransa deru reranpāgo ; Espanhol para " Lance do Relâmpago ", japonês para" Lance of Thunder and Lightning"): Ulquiorra cria uma arma de dardo-como o uso de seu poder espiritual . É bem como seus dardos de energia originais, com a única, se bastante perceptível, diferença que é a energia que flui fora de cada extremidade em uma forma similar às chamas, tornando-o mais em forma de seta. Ele pode usar essa arma como um projétil ou como uma arma branca. Quando acionada, ela produz uma explosão incrivelmente destrutivo no impacto, o que supera a fortaleza de Las Noches de altura.Ulquiorra prefere não usar o ataque de perto, muito provavelmente porque a explosão resultante poderia prejudicar a si mesmo, bem como Las Noches. Batalhas e Eventos * A Guerra Fria * Treinamento Vaizard * Rebelião de Patros (apenas no anime) * Adeus dias difíceis * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: Segundo round * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer * Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer: Luta final * As Cinzas * Bleach UNMASKED: not be, but be Censura * No mangá, após Ulquiorra machucar Yammy no estômago o estômago deste estava sangrando, porém no anime se mostra ligeiramente machucado. * No anime, Ulquiorra não foi mostrado retirando completamente seu olho quando utilizou sua Solita Vista, como no mangá, sua pálpebra não foi totalmente aberta no anime. * Quando Ulquiorra se encontrou com Inoue Orihime enquanto ela ia voltar para o mundo humano, ele enfrentou 2 Shinigamis, no mangá, Ulquiorra explode o braço direito do primeiro shinigami, e fez o mesmo para o segundo shinigami. No anime, Ulquiorra os feriu gravemente da mesma maneira, mas as silhuetas do Shinigami foram mostradas mais do que seus corpos. * No mangá, durante sua luta com Hollow Ichigo, o último joga o braço amputado de Ulquiorra por segunda vez. No anime, no entanto, um pedregulho grande é jogado em vez disso. * No mangá, quando o Ulquiorra está enfrentando Hollow Ichigo, Ulquiorra é partido ao meio após seu adversário utilizar o cero. No anime, mostra apenas o Ulquiorra regenerado. Aparições de Outras Mídias Curiosidades * nome do Ulquiorra em alemão, é Ulquiorra Schiffer. * Ele foi eleito o 10° personagem mais popular, na pesquisa mais recente ele foi eleito com 3751 votos. * Sua música tema, escolhida por Tite Kubo, é "Moonshield", no álbum "The Jester Race "pelo grupo" In Flames * O aspecto da morte do Ulquiorra é o Niilismo. * O nome de Ulquiorra decorre do de Patricia Urquiola, arquiteta e designer espanhola. * A primeira aparição de Ulquiorra no mangá foi bastante diferente da sua. Aparições posteriores no manga e no anime. Ele tinha cílios mais finos, falta de bordas pretas em seu casaco, um buraco oco mais alto, um resíduo de máscara oco mais longo com uma fenda notável e cabelos mais curtos. Ele era mais propenso a fazer expressões faciais, em conflito com a sua forma melancólica. * Ulquiorra tem unhas pretas no mangá, porém, no anime elas são normais. * A morte de Ulquiorra foi eleita a cena mais impactante da ano pelos fãs, e foi jogado na tela no Jump Festa 2009. * A luta final de Ulquiorra contra Kurosaki, foi eleita a 2° melhor. * Ulquiorra é um dos únicos personagens que tem asas. * Foi confirmado que Ulquiorra criou fortes laços emocionais com Inoue Orihime após sua morte. * Ulquiorra na sua resurrección fica com unhas negras e maiores; tanto no anime quanto no mangá. * Ulquiorra tanto na Segunda-Etapa quando em sua ressurrección fica com longos cabelos que chegam até a metade de suas costas, porém, suas asas disfarçam. * Ulquiorra tem um capítulo especial, onde é contado sobre seu passado. * Antes de morrer, Ulquiorra achava que a felicidade era o completo vazio. * Ulquiorra é niilista passivo, existencial e ativo. * Ulquiorra não vê sentido em sua existência. * Quando estava prestes a morrer, ele admitiu ter ido longe demais durante a luta contra Kurosaki Ichigo. * Ulquiorra gostaria de ter permanecido vivo para ficar com Inoue Orihime. * Ulquiorra, de acordo com o Tite, não tem fraccións, porém ele fez um acordo com Yammy, Zommari e Aaroniero. *Ulquiorra costumada matar seus inimigos com um buraco no peito. *O elemento do Ulquiorra é a eletricidade. *Ulquiorra gosta de chá. *Quando Ulquiorra morreu ele soube o que era o 'coração'. *A cor do reiatsu do Ulquiorra é verde. *Ulquiorra não gosta de ser comparado a humanos. *Ulquiorra não acredita em algo que não pode ser visto por seus olhos. *Ulquiorra consegue saber o que está ocorrendo em vários lugares diferentes ao mesmo tempo. *A habilidade mais poderosa de Ulquiorra é a Lanza Del Relâmpago. *A Segunda-Etapa de Ulquiorra é secreta. E no anime, ele mostrou-se orgulhoso quando Gin tentou ver sua forma. *No mangá, mostra o Ulquiorra morrendo no capítulo 353. *Mesmo após ter morrido, no início do capítulo 354 é mostrado algumas coisas que ele pensa antes de morrer. E em seguida, mostra uma imagem que é usada como capa do capítulo, onde dentro do buraco hollow do Ulquiorra está escrito 'heart'; coração. E ao lado a frase: "Seu coração confiado a outros..." que também se refere a Inoue Orihime. *Ulquiorra costuma ter sonhos sobre seu passado. *Ulquiorra é bem provocador. *Ulquiorra não gosta de ser subestimado. *Ulquiorra não gosta de perder tempo com coisas que não o interessa. * Ulquiorra não vê sentido em sua vida. *Diferente dos outros hollows, Ulquiorra nasceu vastolord. *Ele e Grimmjow foram os únicos que tiveram suas resurreccións como capa de volume o mangá de Bleach. Citações * (para Inoue Orihime) "O fato de você ter apenas duas escoltas é um pouco anticlimático, mas ter essas paredes irritantes fixadas no lugar me convém bem, já que apressar uma conversa não é realmente a minha natureza". '' * (''para Inoue Orihime) "Não faça nenhuma pergunta. Não diga nada. Você não tem direitos. O que você segura em sua mão é a corda para a guilhotina acima do pescoço de seus amigos. Nada mais. Compreenda, menina. Esta não é uma negociação, é uma ordem. " '' * ''(Para Inoue Orihime)"Você está sendo teimosa. Não importa o que tenha acontecido, você sabe disso. O que quer que eu diga? "Não se preocupe, ele com certeza está vivo!"? Inútil. Não pense que vim aqui somente para confortá-la. ..Não faz sentido, por que está tão preocupada com quem vive ou morre? A verdade, é que destruiremos todos seus amigos, não aja como se fosse uma grande coisa, caso um de nós faça isso daqui pra frente." * (Para Inoue Orihime)"Todos eles deveriam ser capazes de perceber isso desde o começo, e se eles não foram capazes de perceber isso, então sua estupidez é a única causa." * (para Inoue Orihime) "É natural desejar rir de um grupo de pessoas tão idiotas. Não consegue fazer isso? Eu simplesmente me encheria de raiva da natureza patética desses perdedores que decidiram entrar aqui completamente fora da realidade e de seus poderes. * (par Kurosaki Ichigo) "Cuatro Espada. Ulquiorra Schiffer. De acordo com o raking dos Espadas, eu sou o quarto mais forte, Kurosaki Ichigo, você realmente não tem chance de me derrotar, e mesmo que possa me derrotar de alguma forma.. Ainda haverá 3 ainda mais poderosos. * (para Kurosaki Ichigo) Para todos vocês.. Não há caminho que os leve à vitória. * (para Inoue Orihime) "Não está com medo por que seus amigos estão aqui? Não está falando sério, está?" * (para Inoue Orihime) ""Coração"? Vocês humanos dizem essa palavra tão facilmente, é como vocês os carregassem na palma de suas mãos.." * (para Inoue Orihime) "Mas esse meu olho, enxerga tudo, não há nada que passe despercebido por ele, caso esse olho não possa ver algo, esse algo não existe. Eu sempre lutei tendo isso em mente." * (para Inoue Orihime) "O que é esse 'coração' que você tanto fala?" * (para Inoue Orihime) "Se eu abrir seu peito, será que o encontarei lá?.. Se eu abrir seu crânio, o encontrei lá?" * (para Kurosaki Ichigo) Não tema. Não se descuide. Esteja atento à tudo a sua volta. Não abaixe a guarda nem por um segundo. * (para Kurosaki Ichigo) Usou Getsuga por reflexo, ha? Ato sábio.. Se não tivesse o feito... ...Sua cabeça já estaria sob meu pé. * (para Kurosaki Ichigo) Sua forma hollow ficou mais forte.. E você consegue mantê-la por mais tempo, mas.. Não pensei que sua máscara quebraria tão facilmente. ...Que pena. * (para Kurosaki Ichigo) Irei lhe mostrar a diferença entre nossos poderes. * (para Kurosaki Ichigo) Compreende agora?.. Não importa o quão simelhante você seja à um arrancar, distância entre nossos poderes é como o céu e a Terra. * (para Kurosaki Ichigo) Por quê? Por que não solta sua espada? Eu já mostrei a diferença entre nossos poderes.. * (para Kurosaki Ichigo) Tolice. Essas palavras são de quem não conhece o verdadeiro desespero. * É por causa do que você chama de 'coração'? Este é o mesmo coração que causa tanta dor aos humanos.. E é por causa desse coração que você irá morrer. * E pensar que fui derrotado por um hollow-humano transformado.. Maldição.. Que irônico.. * (para Kurosaki ichigo) Por mim tudo bem. Se eu fui derrotado, minha existência não tem mais sentido. * Meu braço, minha perna e meu corpo estão voltando.. Mas os órgãos vitais que ele destruiu, não voltarão.. Referências Navegação en:Ulquiorra Cifer de:Ulquiorra Cifer es:Ulquiorra Cifer pl:Ulquiorra Cifer fr:Ulquiorra Schiffer ru:Улькиорра Сифер Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Espada Categoria:Arrancar Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Falecidos